A Cozy Seat
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Sanae Furukawa, the mother of Nagisa Furukawa, shows a side of herself to Tomoya Okazaki that she has not shown to anyone else aside from her husband, Akio Furukawa.


Sanae Furukawa was married to a man named Akio Furukawa who together run a bakery called "Furukawa Bread". Together they had one daughter named Nagisa Furukawa.

Sanae was a beautiful lady with a slim figure. She was formerly a teacher and usually had her long, wavy, light brown hair tied into a low ponytail except at night when she went to sleep. Her amber eyes feigned innocence, deceiving any guy into believing she intended no mischief. Akio understood better obviously, being married for more than nineteen years.

Lennard was of average height, a former actor in a theatrical company, but he and Sanae had to quit their jobs due to Nagisa's health. They instead opened a bakery in which Sanae was the baker.

The married couple were presently in the kitchen while their daughter and Tomoya Okazaki were out in the backyard, getting into the hot tub they had on the deck.

Seeing the strained relationship between Tomoya and his father, Naoyuki Okazaki, Nagisa offered to have Tomoya stay over at her house for the time being, which he accepted. Nagisa's parents also graciously welcomed him in, and gave him a spare room and futon to use.

It was late evening, an hour after supper. Sanae was just finishing up washing the dishes now and was on her third glass of alcohol. Her husband not far behind with the drinking.

"Any ideas tonight about teasing?" He asked smiling smugly while watching the two young adults through the backdoor in the bubbling water, chuckling and joking with each other.

Sanae dried her hands with a light blue towel and shrugged. "Probably. Shall I go change?" She asked with that dirty smug smile she only seemed to displayed around her husband.

Akio grinned at her "Well... what's the skimpiest bikini you've got?"

She tipped her head before smiling. "Oh I have that small blue one." she answered him as she proceeded upstairs to obtain it.

Sanae entered into the bedroom and started taking off her dress, garment by garment until she was entirely nude and slipped on the thin navy blue bikini with the peekaboo bottoms and strapless top piece. It was revealing as it was but she had also inadvertently purchased a size too tiny so it was absurdly tight in all the right areas. Her husband sat in the entrance to the room smiling smugly, "You look remarkable as ever..." he said strolling behind her and brushing his lips up her neck. "Now... I'll grab a bottle of alcohol and you can proceed on out to tease the poor lad." He smiled smugly.

Sanae turned around in her husband's arms to meet his lips with her own. "Just teasing?" she asked with an innocent pout, you would believe she was begging for one more cookie.

"You know we never go to more than just teasing, my darling," he said giving a kiss to her brow.

Sanae groaned but nodded, knowing it was likely for the best they held it only at teasing. After one final tap of her husband's lips, she strolled past him and back down the stairs to the kitchen and out the doors.

When Sanae stepped out into the back patio she glanced into the jacuzzi curiously to see if her daughter was still there. And yes, she was. But when had that ever stopped her?

She let down her long brown hair and strolled over with a beam at the youngsters. "Mind if I sink in?" she asked endearingly.

Tomoya answered for them, "Of course not," he beamed, "Why don't you take a seat?" He joked tapping his lap.

Nagisa straightaway hit her friend's shoulder. "That's my mother." she yapped. Sanae giggled a little and strolled up the steps before gliding down into the bubbling water, settling down on the bench between Tomya and her daughter.

"Your mother is hot," he chuckled, "I was only being well-mannered by offering her a cozy seat."

"Stop it, Tomoya." Nagisa said with a jealous irritation that Sanae did not usually see with her daughter.

Sanae giggled and shook her head, her hand touching Tomoya's upper leg below the water. "Be a sweet girl and get mommy a glass of alcohol." she said to her daughter, smiling gently.

Nagisa whimpered before groaning. "Alright," she said getting out and splashing her friend before giving him a glare.

Tomoya simply chuckled a little and watched his friend go inside. He leaped a little as he sensed Sanae's hand advance up his inner thigh, below his trunks.

"What's got you so nervous?" She tittered softly glancing up at him with amber eyes that screamed innocent but her mouth screamed otherwise with the manner she bit her lip.

Tomoya laughed again, but a little nervously. As pleasing and appealing he found this lady he was not ready to slip it in with her.

She removed her hand "Oh come on you can't be this anxious over small old me." She tittered.

Then Sanae asked something that almost made Tomoya's nose bleed.

"Is the offer for the seat still available?"

 _To be continued..._


End file.
